


The rose wrapped 'round the briar scarf

by irrationalpie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fannish Knitting, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: Steve gripped the white flaking windowsill with the rose and the briar stenciled over it, digging the battered pine into his too-big palmsDiagram for a double-knit scarf pattern inspired by these lines fromThe rose wrapped 'round the briar.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	The rose wrapped 'round the briar scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The rose wrapped 'round the briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096203) by [irrationalpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie), [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage). 



> This is not perhaps the most sensible way to share a knitting pattern, but it was inspired by an ao3 work so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I knit much better from an image than any other format, but I'm aware this isn't universal. If you would prefer another format, let me know what that format looks like and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> I haven't actually knitted this scarf yet, but I can upload a picture once I've finished!

# Pattern notes

This pattern is intended to be knit in two contrasting colors using the double-knitting method in worsted weight yarn. It will result in the two sides of the scarf having opposite colors. That is, if you're working with light green and purple, on one side the stems, rose, and leaf outlines will be green with a purple background, and on the other side they'll be purple with a green background. Here's a random [double-knitting tutorial](https://stitchesnscraps.com/double-knitting-from-a-chart-reversible-colorwork/); let me know if the link is broken or you find a better one and I can link it instead.

I find it helpful to print the pattern out and make myself a key so that I know that when I'm following the diagram left-to-right, white signals color A and dark gray signals color B, and when I'm following the diagram right-to-left white signals color B and dark gray signals color A.

# Formats available

  * Full scarf (as image)
  * Compressed scarf (as image). Start with the bottom rows and continue directly to the middle rows. Do the middle section twice all the way through, and on the third run-through stop partway through the briar heart and finish with the top section. The main thing the top section does is replace the straight rose stem with a curled one, other than that it's the same as the lines that match it from the middle section.
  * Compressed scarf optimized for printing (as pair of images or google doc containing those images). The middle section is split over two pages. The lighter rows on the second page signal where you left off on the previous page, so you don't have to keep flipping back and forth. When you go back to the first page, the lighter rows again signal rows you completed on the previous page. I've offered this as two individual images, and a link to a google doc that can be printed directly. 



# Full scarf

This has been rotated for easier viewing. The other diagrams show the right-most part of this image as the bottom/beginning of the diagram.

# Compressed scarf

# Compressed and optimized for printing

## Page 1

## Page 2

## Collated in a single google doc

[Printable google doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zfy-Y-aVvR4bWU7bp07B5yOx3bWfVyJJUzQif5CSuCo/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
